Blog użytkownika:NocnyJeździec/Moja historia ze smokami
Moje pierwsze opo nwm jak wyjdzie. Komentarze milewidziane *'Są to opowiadania wymyślonej przezemnie postaci.' *'Z góry sory za błędy.' *'Opowiadanie będzie z perspektywy Kiry.' *'Nie będzie zmian typu: Stoik żyje, Szczerbatek ma ogon czy Czkawka ma siostre itp.' *'Będą ukazywane smoki z gier np. Sand Wraith.' *'Wszystko dzieje się po wydarzeniach z JWS2.' *'Gróbą czcionką będę pisać myśli.' *'Na razie tyle...' H'''mm chyba tyle. Jeszcze przedstawie moją postać Imię-Kira Nazwisko-Hinshi (Japonia ^^) Wiek-17lat Wygląd-Całkiem wysoka,Chuda,Szczupła,Czarne oczy, tego samego koloru długie włosy (zazwyczaj związane) Ubiór (Nie jestem dobra w te klocki) - (Zazwyczaj) Czerwona koszulka z czarną bluzą, na lewej ręce bransoletka ze smokiem, Równie czarne spodnie, Adidasy tego samego koloru. Ogólny opis-Na pierwszy rzut oka jest to wredna dziewczyna bez życia. Wygląda na mroczną emo, która z chęcią popełni samobójstwo (coś mrocznego musi być) Charakter-cicha,skromna,nie lubi być w centrum uwagi Hobby-smoki,maski i malarstwo (ogółem artystyka) Nie lubi-rozkazów Lubi- Noc, Filmy o smochach, a szczególnie jws, samotność, marzyć, popadać w fantazje, Japoński To chyba tyle... Jak coś pominęłam to napisać w komentarzu. Początek W pewnym z domów, śpi sobie młoda brunetka. Zaczęła powoli wybudzać się z transu. Leżąc na prawym boku zaczęła leniwie otwierać oczy (Jak się patrzy wprost to łóżko jest po lewej stronie pokoju) Spojrzała na zegarek stojący na małym stoliku obok '''5.36? Jest za jasno jak na taką porę... Wywlekła się leniwie z łóżka i skierowała się w stronę biurka na, którym leżał biały telefon ze znakiem Tajemniczej klasy z JWS. Rozszerzyła oczy jakby dowiedziała się, że dom się fajczy. 7.20!?! Szkoła za 10 min! To było chyba najszybsze 5 minut w moim życiu. Szybko ubrałam się w to co zawsze i porywając moją torbę ze Sword Stealer'em. To mój ulubiony smok... No dobra, ma egzekwo z nocną furią. Zbiegłam na dół. A raczej zeskoczyłam ze schodów omal nie łamiąc sobie kości. Chciałam jak najszybciej zrobić coś do jedzenia. Pierwsza myśl: Tost. Why not? Gdy chleb się robił ja szukałam moich rodziców. Jestem tak tępa, że nie zauważyłam kartki leżącej na stole w kuchni. Wraz z ojcem wrócimy późno. Mam nadzieję, że sobie poradzisz. Pamiętaj nie spóźnić się do szkoły. Mama Jak to mówią "Nadzieja matką głupich". W tym momencie poczułam, że coś się przypala... Toster się palił... A z nim moje śniadanie! Ledwo ugasiłam urządzenie. Sfajczyło mi tosta! Dobra poratuje się normalnym chlebem... Godzina?... 7.27!? Chwyciłam chleb i wybiegłam z domu tak prędko, że policja mogłaby wlepić mi mandat za zbyt szybki bieg. Miałam właśnie przebiec przez ulicę (na zielonych światłach). Ale jak na złość kolor zmienił się na czerwony. Co mnie nie zabije to... Mnie nie zabije. '''Byłam na środku ulicy i jakiś kierowca starając się zahamować, wjechał prosto we mnie! No bardziej przede mnie. Skoczyłam i przebiegłam po masce samochodu -HEJ! -Sorry! Rzuciłam i pobiegłam dalej. I tak mam nieźle przerąbane tu więc nic nowego. Gdy dobiegłam stanęłam przed drzwiami do klasy cała zmachana, ale szybko się uspokoiłam. '''Godzina!? 7.29 i 58sek. '''Otworzyłam drzwi a nauczyciel spojrzał na mnie złowrogo. -Spóźnienie! -Sorki, ale weszłam o 7.29 i 59 sekundach. Czyli zdążyłam. -T Tyyy...-Miałam z nim nieźle na pieńku. Zawsze spóźniałam się na jego zajęcia, którymi była historia (Jak ja nienawidzę historii...). -Nocny jeździec raczył się zjawić.-Powiedział z podziwem jeden z chłopaków siedzących z przodu. Nocny jeździec... To moja ksywka... Przynajmniej tak nazywa mnie 4/5 szkoły. Reszta nazywa mnie "Smoczy jeździec" Nie bez powodu: #Kocham noc. #Kocham smoki. #Kocham jeźdźców smoków. Lekcje minęły całkiem szybko. Niestety najszybciej plastyka... Gdy wróciłam do domu zrobiłam na szybko zupkę chińską (Pyszne!). Postanowiłam trochę odpocząć i puścić wodze fantazji... A szczególnie o JWS. Akurat z tym nie miałam problemu. A co do mojego drugiego "hobby".... Tak. To maski. Nie wiem czemu, ale kocham je. A szczególnie te "straszne" (I te rzeczy są akurat oparte na faktach. Wiem jestem dziwna). W pokoju miałam masę dziwnych i niesamowitych rzeczy. Plakaty ze smokami, maski, ręcznie robione niesamowite origami czy też szkice. Położyłam się na łóżku. Zaczęło mi się kręcić w głowie. Co było normalne. Czasem od ok 10 roku życia czasem tak mam. Jednak to nie ustawało. Czułam, że tracę przytomność. Co było dziwne. Zawsze gdy starałam się zemdleć, nie udawało mi się. W końcu stało się... Straciłam przytomność... '''Itete~ Gdzie jestem? Zaczęłam otwierać powoli oczy. Niestety palące słońce mina to nie pozwalało. W końcu usiadłam i otworzyłam oczy. Wszytko mnie bolało. Spojrzałam za siebie, bo dam se głowę urwać, że czułam iż na czymś leżę. Miałam przypięte coś na wzór szat? Peleryny? Trudno się połapać. Było czarne i to mi starczyło! Ubrania nadal miałam te same Na szczęście. '''Znajdowałam się na jakiejś polanie niedaleko małego stawu z błękitną wodą. Nagle usłyszałam ryczenie... Ryczenie smoka! To coś wylądowało tuż za mną. Odwróciłam się nie robiąc gwałtownych ruchów. Całkowicie zbladłam gdy zobaczyłam, że tym smokiem był... '''Wandersmok!!!??? Serce mi biło jak szalone, ale twarz starałam się utrzymać kamienną. Cofałam się pwoli nie dowierzając własnym oczom. Smok równie zaczął podchodzić. Znalazłam się w martwym punkcie... Za mną był staw! Kątem oka zauważyłam jakąś rybę. Przykucnęłam, wyciągając rękę do tyłu i zanurzając w wodzie. Udało się! Mimo iż śliskie to udało mi się! Złapałam rybę ^^. Podniosłam ją trzymając za skrzela, aby nie uciekła. Wyciągnęłam rękę w stronę wandersmoka. To nie to samo co owca, ale może mu posmakuje. Ten patrzył chwilę na rybę łakomie. Rzuciłam rybę lekko do przodu. Wprost do pyska wandersmoka. Chyba mu zasmakowało. Raz kozie śmierć... Wyciągnęłam rękę w stronę smoka, odwracając przy tym twarz. Ten powoli zbliżył swój pysk i... Dał się dotknąć! -Witaj... Z tego co wywnioskowałam był młody... z... 13lat? -Może by cię tak nazwać? Ten tylko warknął z zadowoleniem. Chyba mnie polubił. -Nie jestem dobra w wymyślaniu imion... Może... Wiowas? Od Violet (fiolet),Wander i Smok. Zawarczał radośnie. Spodobało mu się! -No... Jesteś moim pierwszym smokiem spotkanym w tym... Dziwnym świecie. Witaj mordko.- Po czym zaczęłam pieścić smoka.- Skoro już tu jestem... To czemu by nie zaszaleć?-Spojrzałam na smoka -To jest SUPER!!!!!! - Krzyczałam lecąc na... SMOKU! To było cudowne! Ale musiałam uważać, żeby nie spaść...- Co myślisz o tym, aby zrobić maskę?- Poklepałam tym samym moją torbę. Zapowiada się dłuuuga historia. Złoty Tajfumerang Hej. Emmm... Blablabla takie tam. To jest dalsza cześć opowiadania "Jak dostałam się do świata smoków + Oswojenie pierwszego smoka" Tak jestem genialna w wymyślaniu tytułów. I sorki, że takie krótkie było, ale moja sisotra chciała kompa. Ona ma 22 lata! Znajdź se męża i won z domu. Emmm.... To chyba tyle. Z góry sory za błędy itd. Jak ktoś to wgl będzie czytać. Nie przeciągając. Leciałam se na Wiowasie pośród chmur. Cudne uczucie! Na twarzy miałam czarną maskę. Na górze były dwa rogi podobne do smoczych a po bokach kolorowe pióra. Zdobyłam też sztylet... Albo raczej Wiowas zdobył... Wole nie wnikać skąd, ale gdy wrócił wyglądał na najedzonego... Nie. Wnikam. -Hej może poszukamy jakiś innych smoków? Chciałabym zobaczyć Gromogrzmota, albo Seashockera, albo Shivertootha! O, albo Koszmara Pomocnika! Jakiegokolwiek smoka!- Wiowas spojrzał na mnie jakby chciał powiedzieć "Jak ty to wszystko zapamiętujesz?"-Co?- Ten tylko przekręcił oczami na znak, że nic takiego.-Ehh... Różnisz się od innych Wandersmoków. I to bardzo. Normalny by mnie żywcem pożarł!-Zrobiłam przy tym komiczną minę. Smokowi chyba wydało to się zabawne.- To gdzie teraz lecimy? -Wiowas nagle z zawrotną prędkością zaczął lecieć w dół.- H Hej!? Co się stało!?!- Leciał tak szybko, że musiałam przymknąć oczy. Właściwie nie leciał. Spadał. W końcu zatrzymał to jakiś kawał nad ziemią. -Raawww...-Zaryczał na znak żebym to zobaczyła. -Wow...-Przed nami była spalona łąka. Kazałam Wiowasowi wylądować. Chciałam się upewnić, że to co widzę to nie zwidy czy omamy. To było to! Te zatoczone koła! To sprawka... W tym momencie coś wylądowało za mną a Wiowas zaczął warczeć. Odwróciłam się a moje oczy rozszeżyły się maksymalnie. TAJFUMERANG!? Był ogromny, koloru żółtego... Choć bardziej przypomina złoty. Oh Thor why? '''- H Hej...- Dobra to może nie odpowiednie zachowanie no, ale on ma Z 9 METRÓW WZROSTU! Chyba nie spodobało mu się, że wkroczyliśmy na jego tereny (Byli na jakiejś innej wyspie).- T T To my już sobie pójdziemy? Okej? Ten chyba nie miał zamiaru nas tak łatwo wypuścić. Rzucił się na mnie z zamiarem pożarcia, ale w ostatniej chwili Wiowas mnie stamtąd zabrał. Uciekaliśmy tak nie wiadomo dokąd, pośród drzew. Niestety... To nie był dobry pomysł.-No super jestem tu zaledwie dzień a już sfajczyłam las... Dobra on się nadal fajczy. To co robimy? Chyba nie będziemy tak uciekać aż do końca życia.-Spytałam sarkastycznie. Ten widocznie nie miał pomysłu.-Dobra skoro nie ty to ja! Podleć do niego!-Ten posłusznie wykonał, ale niepewnie rozkaz. Wyskoczyłam z Wiowasa na Tajfumeranga. Niezbyt mu się spodobało. Zaczął się szamotać a ja nie wiedziałam co zrobić. W końcu przez jeden ruch poleciałam z 50m w górę. I jakby tego mało... Wylądowałam zahaczając o róg smoka. '''SERIO!? Szybko wskoczyłam na głowę i miałam zamiar zbiec po grzbiecie i zranić go sztyletem w skrzydło. Ten nie miał zamiaru odpuścić. Swoją wielką paszczą chciał mnie złapać. Robiłam uniki. Przez jakiś czas mi się udawało. W końcu dotarłam do skrzydła. Gdy zrobiłam ledwo lekkie nacięcie smok mnie złapał i zaczął mną szamotać (złapał za ubranie)-Wiowas! Pomóż!- Zza palących się drzew wyleciał fioletowy smok. Chyba nie miał zamiaru być miły za to co ze mną wyprawia. Gdy Tajfumerang podrzucił mnie do góry. Gdy miał mnie złapać i połknąć Wiowas w ostatniej sekundzie mnie złapał na grzbiet i poleciał w górę. Tajfumerang też chciał jednak rana się poszerzyła i nie mógł. Poczułam ulgę. Ale nie na długo. Las nadal się palił, a smok nie mógł odlecieć. -Wiowas! Sama nie wierzę, że to mówię... Ale musimy mu pomóc-Ten chyba zrozumiał powagę sytuacji i poleciał starać się ugasić ogień. Niestety nie miał zamiaru ustąpić-Hmmm... Może zrobimy jak Szczerbatek...-Szeptałam pod nosem tak, aby Wiowas nie usłyszał.- Wiowas. Musisz zniszczyć drzewa otaczające Tajfumeranga!- Smok bez sprzeciwu robił co powiedziałam. Uwał mi. Gdy to zrobił ogień nie mógł się przedostać dalej więc po jakimś czasie odszedł pozostawiając spalone drzewa.-Dzięki przyjacielu.-Ten tylko się ucieszył na te słowa. Podlecieliśmy do rannego smoka. Nie miał już sił na walkę więc czekał na śmierć. Schowałam sztylet, który ciągle trzymałam w ręce, do torby. Wyjęłam z niego małe opakowanie leków i bandaże. Rana była na końcu skrzydła wiec nie było obaw, że nie starczy. Dobrze czasem zabrać coś "zbędnego". '''Podeszłam do smoka i zaczęłam go opatrywać. W tym czasie Wiowas pilnował czy nie ma innych smoków a zarazem przyglądał się z zaciekawieniem moim poczynaniom. -No i proszę! Skrzyło szybko się zagoi więc będziesz mógł wkrótce znów latać.-Ten ryknął z zadowoleniem. '''W tym świetle rzeczywiście wygląda jakby był złoty. Uśmiechnęłam się pod maską. Niestety musieliśmy lecieć. Nie wiem gdzie... Gdzieś na pewno.' '- Wybacz. Musimy lecieć. Ale obiecuję, że kiedyś znów się spotkamy.- Tajfumerang był smutny, ze odchodzimy, ale ns słowa " Znów się spotkamy" smokowi wrócił humor.Wsiadłam na Wiowasa i ostatni raz (na jakiś czas) spojrzałam na to piękne smoczysko.- Do zobaczenia!-Krzyknęłam gdy już znikaliśmy pośród chmmur. -Zbliża się wieczór... Trzeba złapać ryby i znaleźć miejsce na nocowanie. Piszesz się w to? -HwRarr...- To chyba znaczyło "Tak". Atak Szeptozgona Wiowas i zatrzymaliśmy się w jakiejś jaskini na jednej z wysp. Noc była wyjątkowo ciepła. Jednak ja nie mogłam spać. Patrzyłam na rozgwieżdżone niebo. Smok się obudził i przysiadł obok mnie. Zastanawiałam się czy moje życie już zawsze będzie tak wyglądać. Z jednej strony podobało mi się to, ale z drugiej chciałam z kimś pogadać. Dobrze, że miałam maskę bo Wiowas by się na pewno zmartwił. -Idę się przejść. niedługo wrócę, nie martw się.-Wyszłam a smok został jednak ciągle miał mnie na oku w razie czego. Przechodziłam się oglądając naturę, która mnie otacza. Wtem przyleciał Wiowas. Chyba nie mógł beze mnie wytrzymać... Słońce zaczynało wschodzić. Chciałam iść dalej, ale Wi (skrót) mnie zatrzymał.- O co chodzi? Ten tylko zaczął warczeć groźnie, przed siebie. Nic tam nie było. Nagle poczułam, że tracę grunt pod nogami. Wiawos w ostatniej chwili mnie stamtąd zabrał i odlecieliśmy jakiś kawałek dalej. Z dziury od, której omal nie umarłam wyleciał Szeptozgon. Był piękny, a zarazem chciał mnie pożreć... Pomachał swym szpiczastym ogonem i ruszył na nas. Wiawos chcąc mnie przed nim ochronić, skoczył przede mnie. Szeptozgon widząc co się dzieje postarał skorzystać ze swoich szpikulców. Tak więc zrobił. Wbił je w skórę Wandersmoka. Myślałam, że znów zemdleję. Mimo iż jego obrona jest wysoka, Szeptozgon przebił się przez jego skórę. Raniąc przy tym jego skrzydło i prawy bok smoka. Ten jednak nie odpuścił. Zamiast starać się usunąć kolce z ciała ten skoczył wysoko przez co napastnik poleciał razem z nim w górę. Szpikulce jeszcze bardziej wbiły się w ciało jednak po chwili wyszły. Szeptozgon chciał się odsunąć i spróbować jeszcze raz. Jednak Wiowas nie miał zamiaru zwlekać. Mimo iż nie miał już prawie siły skoczył na zielonego smoka. Drapnął smoka w "pysk" raniąc przy tym jego lewe oko. W końcu napastnik się wycofał do swoich tuneli. Wiowas był wykończony. Runął na ziemię ciężko oddychając. Stracił mnóstwo krwi. Muszę mu pomóc. Po raz pierwszy od naprawdę dawna Kira poczuła, że łzy napływają jej do oczu. Wyjęła wszystkie bandaże jakie pozostały i wszystko co mogłoby pomóc. Starała się zatamować krwawienie. Po ciężkim wysiłku w końcu się udało. Wiowas jednak nie mógł się ruszać. Jego skóra przybrała teraz odcień jasnego fioletu. Udało mi się rozpalić ognisko. Nie wiedziałam co teraz zrobić. Spojrzałam na smoka. Wygląda jakby umierał. Muszę coś zrobić, nie może tu zostać. Zostań tu przyjacielu. Zaraz wrócę. Miałam nadzieję, że spotkam kogoś lub coś co mi pomorze. Z tego co widziałam z Wawiosem podczas lotu, ta wyspa jest zamieszkana (Nie Berk). Będę wdzięczna jeśli okaże się, że nie zabijają smoków. Chodząc tak po (iglastym) lesie, natknęłam się na spory kawałek zrąbanych drzew. Pnie były gładkie co mnie trcohę zaniepokoiło. Wątpię, aby jakiś człowiek umiał tak zrobić. 'Moje rozmyślania przerwały odgłosy ścinanych drzew. Pobiegłam szybko w tamtym kierunku mając nadzieję na spotkanie kogoś kto mi pomorze. Jak już mówiłam. Nadzieja matką głupich. Przede mną stał prawie czter ometrowy gad z ogromnymi skrzydłami i długim ciałem oplatającym jedno z drzew.'Drzewokos!? No super już po mnie. '''Gdy smok zauważył moją obecność zaprzestał ścinania drzew, i zaczął wlepiać swe ślepia we mnie. Był piękny (jak każdy smok). Zaczął mnie obwąchiwać. Zatrzymał się na torbie. '''Racja! '''Otworzyłam torbę a po chwili wyjęłam z niej pysznego okonia. Po chwili zawahania rzuciłam bestii rybę. Wylądował przede mną ze spokojem. Był pięknym dużym samcem o ciemno brązowym umaszczeniu. Wyciągnęłam rękę tak jak to się robi podczas oswajania smoka. Udało się. Swoim łbem dotknął mojej ręki. To było cudne uczucie. Po chwili przypomniało mi się o Wiowasie. -Pomożesz mi?- Ten tylko pokazał, że mam wsiadać. Szczęśliwa jak nigdy wsiadłam na niego. Ten tylko ruszył, ale zatrzymał się w powietrzu. Palcem wskazałam miejsce w, które ma lecieć. Był wolniejszy niż Wiowas, ale to nie znaczy, że gorszy. Wycieczka była, krótka jednak przyjemna. Gdy podeszłam do Wiowasa ten wydał z siebie słaby ryk radości a zarazem bólu. -Arscy (czyt. Arskai)(tak nazwałam drzewokosa). Pomożesz nam?-Ten tylko przytaknął głową na tak. Z pomocą Arscy'aya Wiowas znalazł się na jego grzbiecie. Ja również wsiadłam i czuwałam przy Wiowasie. Powiedziałam Arscay'owi, żeby leciał do najbliższego zaludnionego miejsca. Po kilku minutach podróży Arscy wylądował na wysokim dachu jednego z tamtejszych domów. Ludzie zaczęli panikować a nie, którzy mieli zamiar zaatakować smoka. W jednym z ludzi poznałam wodza. Niedaleko jego żona chowała się z małą dziewczynką. '''Strzelam, że żona i córka. -Zabić go!-Krzyknął ktoś z ludzi. Ja nie miałam zamiaru tak stać i czekać aż mi przyjaciela zabiją. Podeszłam do krawędzi skrzydła (Miałam tą maskę i "pelerynę") -Stać! Tam ktoś jest!-'W końcu jeden mądry. '''Weszłam na szyję Arscy'aya i powiedziałam (szeptem), żeby postawił mnie na ziemi. Ten zniżył swoją głowę na ziemię, kierując ją tym samym w stronę wodza. Starał się stać niewzruszony. Ja zeszłam po szyi na dół. Arscy zabrał głowę z powrotem na górę. Ukłoniłam się lekko, wyciągając w lewo lewą rękę a drugą przykładając do piersi. Chyba był lekko zszokowany, że przyleciałam ty na ogromnym smoku... No i moim wyglądem. -Kim jesteś?-Starał się grać twardego, ale ja umiem rozpoznać jak jest naprawdę. -Zwą mnie Nocny Jeździec. -Dlaczego tu jesteś? -Mój smok został ranny i potrzebujemy pomocy.- Grałam spokojną. Akurat jestem świetną aktorką. -Dlaczego mamy ci ufać?- Powiedział jakiś czarnowłosy facet z siekierą przybiegając i stając przed wodzem. -Gdybym chciała mogłabym spalić tą wioskę w pięć sekund. -Co to za smok?-Spytał spokojnie wódz. Chyba zaczynałam go przekonywać. Odwróciłam się w stronę Arscy'aya i ruchem ręki pokazałam mu, że ma tu wylądować. Gdy ten wykonał prośbę ludzie, którzy wyszli już mniej wystraszeni zbliżyli się do wielkiego gada.-T To jest... -Wandersmok. I mój przyjaciel.-Odpowiedziałam. Widząc stan Wiowasa wiedziałam, że nie było innej opcji, aby mu pomóc. -Przecież to groźne bestie!-Wykrzyczał ktoś z tłumu. -Wiowas nie jest groźny. To nadal dziecko. -A A Ale... Wodzu? -Może zostać. -J Jak to!?!-Chyba ogłóchłam. -A tak!-Podszedł do mnie.-Jeśli twój smok wyzdrowieje... Zrobisz dla nas jedno? -Zależy co to będzie. -Chciałbym, abyś ze swoimi smokami przegoniła stąd pewnego Szeptozgona. -Hmmm. Jasne. Wódz zaproponował, abym na ten czas zajęła jeden z wolnych domów. Arscy latał sobie od domu do domu, natomiast Wiowas odpoczywał. Ja siedziałam obok niego szkicując... To co widziałam. left Niestety nie mogłam cofnąć czasu. Chciałabym coś zrobić, aby Wiowas poczuł się lepiej. Jednak to jedyne co mogę na ten czas zrobić. Wtem ktoś zapukał do drzwi. Chcąc nie chcąc wstałam i powędrowałam odtworzyć, zakładając tym samym maskę. Gdy otworzyłam okazało się, że przed drzwiami stoi 7-letnia córka wodza. -P Przepraszam ja tylko ch chciałam... -Eh... Wejdź. -D Dobrze- Była małą szatynką o fiołkowych oczach.-Ch Chciałam tylko spytać... O smoki... -O smoki?-Lekko zdziwiło mnie to pytanie. -T Tak... Czy to możliwe, że można żyć z nimi w zgodzie.-A ty skąd się urwałaś?... -Tak... One nie są takie jak się myśli. To znaczy większość z nich nie jest. -Rozumiem...- Dziewczynka maiła już wyjść, ale stanęła w progu i krzyknęła z przerażenia. -Co jest?- W progu stał Arscy.- Ty się go boisz? -M Mhm... On jest w wielki i i i umie ziać ogniem i i i- -Dobra starczy. Arscy odsuń się bo dziewczyna nie może wyjść.-Smok jak usłyszał tak zrobił. A dziewczynka nie mogła uwierzyć. -W Wow... On się ciebie tak po prostu posłuchał. -Wie, że może mi ufać a ja wiem, że mogę ufać jemu.-Dziewczynka słysząc w moim głosie znudzenie, wyszła. Arscy spojrzał na Wiowasa. Mimo iż się nie znali to smok przejął się jego stanem. Wiowas wyglądał już dużo lepiej. Jadł i pił, oraz kolor mu wrócił. Skrzydło mimo wszystko powoli się goiło tak samo jak reszta ciała. Gdy siedziałam tak przy przytomnym już Wiowasie z zewnątrz doszły mnie krzyki. Szybko wybiegłam sprawdzić co się stało. Zaatakowały Szeptozgony! Było ich z 7 z czego jednego rozpoznałam. Resztą dowodził ten sam Szeptozgon, który zaatakował Wiowasa! Ten widząc go od razu gotował się do ataku.-Nie możesz jeszcze! Nadal nie wyzdrowiałeś!.- Ten niezbyt przejął się tym co powiedziałam i rzucił się na napastnika.-Arscy!-Wkroczyłam na grzbiet smoka i poleciałam pomóc Wiowasowi. Pozwoliłam mu zająć się przywódcą natomiast ja i Arscy walczyliśmy z jego podwładnymi. Staraliśmy się ich odgonić. Wiowas rzucił się na Szeptozgona niestety ten zrobił unik kopiąc dziurę w ziemi. Wiowas wskoczył za nim. Biegł starając się go dogonić i złapać. Tak samo miał zamiar postąpić napastnik. Szybko zaprzestał kopania tunelu, odwrócił się i poleciał na smoka. Ten wiedząc, że nie ma ucieczki użył ogona. Ostre kole jakie się tam znajdowały wbiły się w podbrzusze Szeptozgona. Nie chcąc tak zginąć wykopał się na ziemię. Ja z Arscy'ayem odgoniliśmy już Szeptozgony daleko stąd. Pozostał przywódca. Zeskoczyłam ze smoka i podeszłam do napastnika. W tym momencie z dziury wyskoczył Wiowas. Smok używając resztki sił wzbił się w powietrze i miał zamiar na mnie naskoczyć. Tym razem jednak Wiowas był szybszy. Skoczył na Szeptozgona miażdżąc mu końcówkę ogona szpikulcami ze skrzydeł. W tej chwili smok wydał z siebie potworny krzyk. '''Czas to zakończyć... Wybacz. '''Już miałam się zamachnąć gdy podbiegła córka wodza i mnie powstrzymała. -Dlaczego masz go zabić?! Dlaczego on nie może przeżyć i stać się naszym przyjacielem?!-Spojrzałam na moją niedoszłą ofiarę. Nie miał już siły walczyć. Teraz to on stracił sporo krwi... I kawałek ogona. Przykucnęłam i szepnęłam coś przez maskę tak, aby tylko on usłyszał. Ten tylko kiwnął głową na znak "Tak". -No cóż. Musimy już lecieć co nie przyjacielu? -Rawwwrr -Stójcie!-Dziewczynka wodza przybiegła trzymając coś w dłoniach. Za nią leciał Kieł (tak nazwała szeptozgona). A tak wgl. kto by pomyślał, ze ich ogony są jak jaszczurki? Odrastają tylko trochę mniejsze z mniejszymi kolcami. No kto by pomyślał. -Coś się stało?- Ta tylko przystanęła i otworzyła ręce. W nich stał mały wyrzeźbiony z drewna Kieł -Nie zapomnisz o nas?-Przez chwilę wpatrywałam się w rzeźbę. Była bardzo dokładna. Ślady, które zostały po ataku Wiowasa i ślad na oku. Było bardzo dokładne... -Nie martw się... Tego nie da się zapomnieć.-Spojrzałam na Wiowasa i Arscy'aya, który nawiasem mówiąc leciał z nami. Wiowas chyba nie miał zamiaru przeprosić Kła tak jak Kieł Wiowasa.-Żegnajcie.- Nie wiem czemu... Pożegnania nigdy nie były dla mnie trudne. Wsiadłam na smoka (wydobrzał już i mógł latać) po czym ostatni raz spojrzała na ludzi tam żyjących.Czarnowłosy facet z siekierą skapitulował w końcu, że nie będzie walk ze smokami. Odwróciłam się i odlecieliśmy. Kolejne spotkanie za nami. Ciekawe gdzie jest Berk. I jak im się powodzi. Chyba niedługo zaczniemy szukać. Uśmiechnęłam się pod maską na samą myśl o spotkaniu nocnej furii. I to na razie tyle. Jeśli będziecie chcieli dalszą część z chęcią dodam. Czerwona klatka Nwm skąd pomysł na tytuł, ale ostatnio dostałam w głowę piłką i nie mam zamiaru wnikać. Zapraszam do czytania i komentowania. + Natchnęło mnie na napisanie czegoś smutnego. I w końcu mam lapa na własność! Moja sis kupiaą sobie własnego więc może rozdziałyy będą częstsze. Nudziło mi się na lekcji więc szybki rysunek piórem: A teraz kolejny rozdział. Leciałam sobie spokojnie na Wiowasie. Arscy'aya odesłałam do domu. Dałam mu mój mały czarny kamień, który po zmoczeniu w wodzie pięknie błyszczy. Nawet zapomniałam, że go mam. Newermind (nwm czemu kocham to). Wracając. Gdy tak lecieliśmy Wiowas zaczął warczeć a ja nie wiedząc o co chodzi wpatrywałam się w dal. Zauważyłam jakąś wyspę. Szybko założyłam maskę. Gdy podlecieliśmy bliżej znieruchomiałam. To była wyspa Berserków! '''Już wolałabym Łupieżców... '''Mieliśmy w planie przelecieć nad wyspą i polecieć dalej. Jednak ich plan diabli wziął. Zostaliśmy złapani w sieć i spadliśmy na ziemię. Podeszli do nas straże (dobrze ujęłam?) , a wśród nich Dagur Szalony. '''Jak szalony to czemu w psychku nie siedzi? Byłam tam całkiem zabawnie.' '-'''No prosze prosze kogo my tu mamy? Czyżby ktoś z Wandali?-Mimo sytuacji patrzałam na niego wzrokiem "Ty wiesz, że mam cię w dupie?" Po chwili przypomniało mi się, że w ciekawostkach o Dagurze było coś zabawnego. Po chwili miałąm dość jego paplaniny i zaczęłam mlaskać (XD).- Więc teraz... Przestań mlaskać! (Zamiast pisać przez pół godziny siedziałam w paincie i to robiłam. Mistrz painta XD) Myślałam, że padnę ze śmiechu. Jego mina. Normalnie komiczna!- Bawi cię to!? Zabierzcie jej smoka i wsadzcie do klatki! A ją dajcie do klatki z niebieskim Koszmarem Ponocnikiem! '''Koszmar Ponocnik? Tylko na tyle cię stać? ('oh men to miało być sad story!) Dosłownie wrzucili mnie do klatki z tym smoczyskiem. Na oko dorosły osobnik. Sporo przeżył. Dobrze, że nie widział mojej twarzy gdy się śmiałam. Dał by mnie do klatki z 5 wygłodniałymi Koszamarami. -A teraz pokaż jak go oswajasz-Taki pewny. Ujrzałam iż smok nie interesował się mną i po prostu leżał. Wzięłam z niego przykład i usiadłam opierając się o ścianę. Myślałam, że Dagurk Kagur zaraz wybuchnie. Wziął sztylet i rzucił nim prosto w głowę smoka! Ten zaryczał i opadł na ziemię. Jeszcze żył. Jeszcze. Szybko wyjęłam sztylet. Starał się coś zrobić, ale nie mogłam. Zabrali mi torbę. Strażnicy wyciągnęli mnie z "klatki" i zaprowadzili gdzieś pod ziemię. Po drodze widziałam masę uwięzionych smoków. Chciałam coś zrobić, ale teraz byłam bezbronna. Wrzucili mnie do jakiejś dużej klatki na wzór więzienia. Potem poszli gdzieś dalej a ja myślałam co zrobić. Większość tych smoków była bardzo ranna... Mieli wiele ran na ciele a jeden nawet odcięte lewe skrzydło. Poodcinane rogi czy przyduszone linami. Koszmar. Gdy tak siedziałam i myślałam o ucieczce usłyszałam, zę ktoś się zbliża. Bynajmniej nie był to człowiek. Był to mały czerwony straszliwiec straszliwy. Miał ucięty drugi kolec na grzbiecie a na klatce wycięty X. Był lekko pokryty krwią. Patrzył na mnie z rozbawieniem. Wyciągnęłam ręke za kraty tak jak mi się udało. Gdyby nie były tak wąskie z łatwością obezwładniłabym strażnika. Ten przez chwilę stał niepewnie, ale zrozumiał, że jesteśmy w podobnych sytuacjach. Dotknął łebkiem ręki i patrzył na mnie z zaciekawieniem. Chyba wyczuł, ze miałam plan. Zaczęłam hałasować jak się tylko dało. Po chwili przybiegł strażnik, ale gdy tylko otworzył buzię z bólu zaniemówił. Mały Chi (Jap. Krew) wbijał swoje zęby w jego rękę. Ten to miał zębiska. Większe i mocniejsze niż jego rówieśnicy. Gdy Chi się odczepił strażnik z łzami w oczach zaczął tamować krwawienie Od ręki jeszcze nikt nie umarł... A nie momencik. '''Smoczek zabrał klucze i otworzył wyjście. Muszę przyznać jest mały mądry, Strażnik chciał mnie powstrzymać jednak ja go uprzedziłam i kopnęłam go w czułe miejsce... Łzy cisnęły mu się do oczu a po chwili opadł na ziemię. Przybiłam piątkę z Chi i pobiegliśmy szukać Wiowasa + uratować smoki. Po uwolnieniu smoków, które były na dole pobiegliśmy uratować te znajdujące się na powierzchni. Zastaliśmy Dagura walczącego z tym smokiem bez skrzydła, którym był młody śmiertelnik zębacz. Nie miał z nim szans był wyczerpany i nie miał sporo krwi. Nie czekając rzuciliśmy się na napastnika. Nie miał szans. Mieliśmy po naszej stronie wiele smoków a większość jego strażników leżała nieprzytomna na dole. Dagur..... Zwiał jak dziecko? Really?! Mniejsza. Uwolniłam wszystkie smoki w tym tego zranionego przez Dagura. Na szybko opatrzyłam mu ranę. Po wszystkim zagwizdałam (palcami). A po kilku sekundach przyleciał Arscy. Mósieliśmy pomóc wszystkim. Nawet temu Śmiertelnikowi i Koszmarowi. Weszli na ciało a ja wsiadłam na Wiowasa wraz z Chi na ramieniu. Odlecieliśmy. Dla smoków był to znak na rozpoczęcie nowego życia. Lecieliśmy już jakiś czas w nieznanym kierunku. Naszym oczom ukazała się piękna wyspa. Niezamieszkana. Postanowiliśmy wylądować. Arscy został przy smokach, które skakały radośnie ciesząc się wolnością. Ja i Wiowas polecieliśmy na zwiady. Po lewej stronie znajdowała się grota prowadząca do podziemi. Tam była piękna podziemna "jaskinia". Była piękna bagnista ziemia i krystaliczna woda. Na przeciwnej stronie wyspy znajdowała się piękna łąka a lekko z tyłu po prawej rozciągał się duży mieszany las. Po lewej dalej od groty znajdował się wodospad. Natomiast na prawo za lasem znajdowała się spora góra z wieloma grotami w sam raz dla smoków. W miejscu gdzie wylądowali znajdowała się piękna plaża. Było sporo kamieni (w sam raz dla gronkieli), ale było tam miejsce dla smoków pragnących wypocząć. To wprost raj dla smoków! Wraz z trójką przyjaciół postanowiliśmy tu zostać. Pilnowalibyśmy smoków oraz ich strzegliśmy. Miałam też plan na skrzydło dla Śmiertelnika i porteze oka (Podczas ataku Dagura smok stracił oko)i "pyska" (XD) dla Koszmara. Coś jak drugie smocze sanktuarium. I jak? Trochę sad trochę happy ^^ Komentarze mile widziane. Metalowe skrzydło Okej więc tak. Jest kolejny odział, ale na następny trochę poczekacie 3:) I użytkowniczko wiki. Dziękuję, że czytasz mojego bloga i proszę powiedz jak mam cię nazywać XD Bo to by było lepsze niż użytkowniczka wiki. I kilka info itd na końcu i pytanie do was, ale to potem ^^ Odkąd jesteśmy na wyspie sporo się zmieniło. Na początek. Dowiedziałam się, że Chi to samiczka.... Wybacz mój błąd. Niebieskiego Koszmara Ponocnika nazwaliśmy Steel eye (Nieoficjalny smok) ze względy na oko. (Takie coś nie więcej) Teraz odpoczywa, chociaż młode mu zbytnio nie pozwalają, ale mu to nie przeszkadza. Cieszy się widząc swoich małych rówieśników na wolności i bez jakichkolwiek zmartwień. Czasami się nawet z nimi pobawi. Kieł dowiedziawszy co się stało przyleciał na wyspę z zamiarem chronienia jej. Byliśmy także u Tajfumeranga. Po ranie została tylko blizna. Nazwałam go Argo. Blizna nie przeszkadzała mu w lataniu. Arscy odpoczywa aktualnie. Przyglądając mu się dostrzegłam, że ma odgryzione te płaty na szyi. Tuż przy skrzydłach. Miał to zanim go poznałam. Z pomocą Gronkieli wykułam skrzydło dla Śmiertelnika (oficjalny smok Kiry). Nazwałam go Eiray (czyt. Eirai). Ma wręcz nienaturalną barwę, którym jest szary. Podczas lotów widziałam z tysiąc Śmiertelników Zębaczy i ani jednego szarego. Różni się jeszcze tym, że ma ucięty czwarty róg od prawej. Co do skrzydła. Skonstruowałam je tak, że mógł sam latać. Miał odwagę jak mało kto i duszę wojownika. Poprzysiągł chronić smoki i nie dopuścić, aby cierpiały jak on. Co do Wiowasa. Mówię do niego Wi (czyt. Wai). Dałam mu moją bransoletkę ze smokiem. Zrobiłam tak, aby była trochę bardziej wąska żeby nie latała na wietrze. Gdy się spytałam gdzie on wskazał skrzydło. Na początku byłam niepewna, ale w końcu się zgodziłam. Byłą srebrna a na dwóch końcach znajdowały się smoki z czerwonymi oczami. Trzymały ring, który je łączył.] Ja leciałam na Ercay'u testując nową wersję skrzydła. Ta miała być lżejsza i łatwiejsza w sterowaniu. Niestety coś poszło nie tak i Eiray stracił kontrolę. Spadliśmy. Na szczęście lataliśmy nisko i upadek nie był groźny. -Nic ci nie jest?- Spytałam i spojrzałam na otrzepującego się smoka. Ten pokiwał twierdząco głową i spojrzał na skrzydło. Nie ucierpiało. Co najwyżej trzeba by je wyczyścić i naprawić to co zawiodło. Ulżyło mi, że jest całe. Zrobienie go zajęło mi dużo czasu. Wróciliśmy z pomocą dwóch Zmiennoskrzydłych, które tam przelatywały. Było ich kilka na wyspie. Poszliśmy do jednej z jaskiń u podnóża góry, która służyła za kuźnię. Spał tam Gronkiel o ciemno zielonej maści. Gdy weszliśmy ten otworzył oczy, które natychmiast skierowały się na skrzydło. Jego twarz mówiła "Ty sobie żartujesz?" Zrobiłam minkę porzuconego szczeniaczka. Eiray dołączył i zrobił najsmutniejszą minkę jaką dał radę. Sukin był lepszy ode mnie! Grinku (jego imię) tylko spojrzał z dezaprobatą. Ucieszyłam się odsłaniając białe kły. Po naprawieniu i przyczepieniu skrzydła usłyszeliśmy ryki. Szybko wybiegłam a Chi przyleciała i usiadła mi na ramieniu. Na zewnątrz kłóciły się dwie głowy Zębiróga Zamkogłowego '''Faceci. '''Dobrze, że to nie sidlarz. '''Wraz z Chi patrzałam na nich z irytacją. Po chwili westchnęłam i wróciłam do kuźni. Eiray sprawdzał metalowe skrzydło. Wyszliśmy, aby przetestować protezę. Głowy smoka nadal się kłóciły '''Dwa umysły, jedno serce. '''Eiray skoczył przeed nich i ich uspokoił. Cały dzień zajęło nam namówienie ich na wybaczenie sobie. Pod wieczór zawołałam Wi'a i na niego wsiadłam. Szary smok ruszył a my za nim. Poruszał się z lekkością a na pysku widniał uśmiech. Byłam szczęśliwa widząc to. Tak samo jak Wi. Latał przecinając wodę i powietrze, a nawet wlatywał w chmury. Mam nadzieję, że tak zostanie. Robiłam "przegląd" oka i skrzydła. W pewnej chwili Eiray zaczął warczeć a Steel eye spoglądał w tą samą stronę (co Eiray). Dopiero wtedy zauważyłam, że wszystkie smoki zniknęły. Wraz z dwójką pozostałych smoków ruszyłam w stronę, którą wskazywał Eiray. Kryliśmy się za krzakami w razie czego. Po naszej wyspie ktoś spacerował. Gdy byli naprzeciwko nas wyjrzeliśmy lekko. Znieruchomiałam. Po wyspie spacerował zielonooki szatyn z czarnym jak noc smokiem. I to tyle. Na następny rozdział trochę poczekacie. A to co chciałam powiedzieć. W sobotę mam zamiar zorganizować tak zwane Karaoke party. Jest taka stronka dla niewiedzących. Tam ludzie tworzą walki lub do nich dołączają (trzeba mieś konto) i mam pomysł, że zapodam mój link, dzień, godzinę i piosenki, na których będę i wtedy będziecie mogli dołączyć bo bez sensu po prostu dac tu linka do każdej piosenki itd. Co wy na to? I sorki, ze dopiero teraz, ale ciągle mi prąd siadał przez tą wichurę. Jak już to chwilę a potem siądzie na jakieś pół godziny więc wiecie. Ale już jest ok :3 Sorki za krótki rozdizał, ale pisałam w notatniku i w nim był ten rysunek Steel eye'a. I tam było niecałe 9 stron XD więc wiecie. To do zobaczenia nwm kiedy, ale do kiedyś owo. Ciemność kręgiem zataczana Hejkaa mam dziś super nastrój. No na 85% Gdyby nie jeden (za przeproszeniem) pierdolony skurwysyn. Był bal kostiumowy i było super, jak co roku byłam Kuro neko (jap. Czarny kot) :3 Nie przedłużając. Dziewczyna w masce stała przy jeziorze do, którego płynęła woda z krystalicznego wodospadu. Po jej lewej stał młody Śmiertelnik Zębacz z metalowym skrzydłem, natomiast po prawej dorosły Koszmar Ponocnik z metalowym okiem. Stała tak czekając na "gościa". Ręcę miała pod tą "peleryną". Lewą ręką trzymała prawą. To jej nawyk od dziecka.... Był słoneczny dzień. W szkole na korytarzu bawiły się dzieci od 7 do 9 roku życia. Biegały, krzyczały, śmiały się i bawiły. Jednak przy drzwiach do jednej z klas stała mała dziewczynka z pustym wzrokiem. Ktoś przybiegł i spytał się czy dziewczyna chce się z nimi pobawić. Ta jednak zbywała ich jednym obojętnym słowem "Nie". Stałam tam na prawie każdej przerwie. To znaczy na każdej chyba, że wywalali na dwór. Wtedy siadałam pod dużym drzewem na małym murku. Niestety i murek i drzewo usunęli. Szkoda. Wracając. W tamtym okresie wolałam szkołę od domu. Wolałam nie myśleć, że za kilka godzin wrócę do domu w, którym zastanę kłócących się rodziców o byle co. Wtedy słychać ich w całym domu. Już wolałam się wtedy nie złapać tej poręczy i spaść z tych schodów. O czym mówię? O tym, że kiedyś jeden chłopak z klasy zepchnął mnie ze schodów. Na "szczęście" złapałam się poręczy od schodów. Było tam dwóch chłopaków jednak jeden skapitulował. Wtedy myślałam, że nie wszyscy są tacy źli... Myliłam się. Przez kilka lat zmienił się okropnie. Gardził wszystkimi, nawet nauczycielami. Co do mnie. Nie miałam przyjaciół... To znaczy takich prawdziwych. Była jedna dziewczyna z mojej ulicy. Aniela (imiona zmienione) Jednak nie przepadałam za nią. Była wkurzająca. Była kiedyś też inna dziewczyna. Paula Chodziła z nami rok do klasy, ale potem się przeprowadzili. Teraz nikt o niej nie wspomina. Były dwie dziewczyny. Jedna to okropna plotkarka i niezbyt mnie interesowała. Nie była moją przyjaciółką... Przeprowadziła się do rodziców, do Niemiec. Druga to dziewczyna, którą lubiłam. Dopóki nie dowiedziałam się całej prawdy... Groziła dziewczynie z mojej ulicy (tej pierwszej) i wszystkich nienawidziła. Wszyscy dowiedzieli się dopiero o tym gdy się wyprowadzała. Kiedyś miała iść do mnie do domu, ale jej rodzice nie pozwolili. Chciała nakłamać, że mamy pracę do zrobienia. Ja powiedziałam "kłamca" co jej matka usłyszała i kazała jej iść do domu. Ja się tym nie przejęłam... Wyszłam z obojętną miną. Był jeszcze jedne chłopak. Często graliśmy w gry itd. Pewnego razu byliśmy na dworze - wieczór, weekend. Ja gadałam z Paulą i dalekim kuzynem Anieli. On wziął łuk i strzelił mi w nogę. Mówił, że to przypadek, ale moja matka była na niego wściekła. Była jeszcze dziewczyna -Nati. Przychodziła do swoich dziadków mieszkających obok. Często się bawiliśmy. Potem znalazła sobie innych przyjaciół. Była także Kiara. Przyjechała do kogoś z rodziny. Ich dom był na końcu ulicy. Mieli dwa owczarki (samca i samicę. Prawdopodobnie rodzeństwo) i jakiegoś czarnego psa. Byłam raz u niej z Natki .Owczarek skoczył na mnie i zaczął mnie oblizywać. To był ten pies, którego kiedyś spotkałam. Jakieś pół roku temu byłam na dworze a on leżał przed bramą. Dałam mu trochę karmy (mieliśmy psa) i głaskałam go. Gdy wróciłam matka urządziła mi kazanie, że mógłby mnie zagryźć. Nie zbyt mnie to interesowało. Znałam każdego psa na ulicy i wiem, że żaden by człowieka nie skrzywdził. Świetnie się bawiliśmy. Po jakimś czasie Nati i Kiara zaczęły się bawić na tej huśtawce (wiecie co jedna osoba na górze druga na dole). Ja poszłam do domu. Kiara wyjechała do domu a ja jej nigdy więcej nie spotkałam. Mój ojciec? No cóż. Gdy byłam mała i się z nim sprzeczałam on łapał mnie mocno za ramię. Ja się mu wyrywałam i szłam posiedzieć na korytarzu. Niestety naszemu psu tylko pieszczenie w głowie. Więc u niego wsparcia znaleźć nie mogłam. W skrócie. Nie miałam zbyt udanego dzieciństwa. W szkole mi dokuczano i przyjaciół nie miałam... Tak w skrócie wyglądało moje życie.... Stałam tak. Zaczęłam tracić siły. Miałam zamknięte oczy. Gdy je otworzyłam byłam w... Nicośći? Unosiłam się w czarnym jak krucze pióra "świecie". Trwało to chwilę bo gdy znów zaczęłam czuć coś pode mną szybko otworzyłam oczy. Zastygłam. Leżałam na moim łóżku w ludzkim świecie... Nie było już tej peleryny. Uspokoiłam się. Spojrzałam na prawą dłoń i uświadomiłam sobie, że to nie był sen. Na dłoni był ślad po zadrapaniu. Gdy spadałam z Eiray'a zahaczyłam o skrzydło i się zraniłam. Jednak byłam w domu. Skapnęłam się, że jestem w tych samych ciuchach. Wstałam i przebrałam się. Minęły już z 3-4 dni od tego co się stało. Wstałam z łóżka lekko przybita. Założyłam czarną spódnicę z turkusowym pasemkiem i równie turkusową koszulkę z sercem na środku. Jedna połowa była biała a druga czarna. Przecinały je białe "kryształki" a serce wyglądało na złamane. Wzięłam trochę pieniędzy i wyszłam. Pomyślałam, że jak zobaczę coś fajnego to se przy okazji kupię (chodzi mi tu o jakieś figurki z drewna itd. A nie ciuchy). Chodziłam tak po mieście. Nic ciekawego. Postanowiłam zajść do sklepu z różnorodnymi antykami. Od małych figurek po dzieła sztuki czy inne rzeczy. Nie widząc nic ciekawego podeszłam do lady. Po raz kolejny przeżyłam szok. Na ladzie stały małe (drewniane) figurki... Figurki moich smoków. Od lewej: Wi, Argo, Kieł, Arscy i Eiray. Stały przygotowane do walki i z wściekłymi minami, które zarazem mówiły "Nie skrzywdzę cię" Jednak nie, każdy mógłby to dostrzec. Wpatrywałam się w nie z lekkim uśmiechem na twarzy dopóki nie usłyszałam, głosu wręcz (normalnym ludziom) mrożący krew w żyłach. Jednak mi się wydawał miły. -Zainteresowały cię te figurki?- Wpatrywałam się z uśmiechem wędrującym po ustach. Ten chyba to zauważył. - Każdy kto próbował je kupić został "odrzucony". Tylko jedna osoba może być w ich posiadaniu. Tylko ktoś o ciele człowieka, ale sercu i duszy smoka może być w jego posiadaniu... A tym kimś jesteś ty...- Źrenice mi się zwężyły. Podniosłam głowę z zamiarem powiedzenia czegoś jednak owej postaci nie było. Po chwili do lady podszedł dorosły mężczyzna o czarnych włosach i słonecznym uśmiechu. -Mogę w czymś pomóc? -Ile za smoki?- Spytałam wskazując na figurki. Uśmiech migiem znikł. -Jeśli uda ci się je zabrać to proszę bardzo! Przynoszą tylko pecha! Wiele osób chciało je kupić, ale nic! nawet dotknąć nie mogli! Możesz je wziąć za darmo jeśli- Nie dokończył bo ja w rękach trzymałam małe figurki. Zbladł jakby zobsczył widmo. -Żegnam- Powiedziałam i wyszłam Gdy byłam w domu przyglądałam im się. Były jak nie kolorowa wersja całej piątki. Wi miał metalową bransoletkę, Argo bliznę, Kła chyba wymieniać nie muszę, Arscy miał odgryzione płaty na szyi a Eiray ucięty róg i metalowe skrzydło. Przypomniało mi się jaka byłam z nimi szczęśliwa. Loty nad wyspą i skakanie ze smoka. Czucie tego wiatru. Wtedy po raz pierwszy zaznałam słowa ''wolność. ''Po raz kolejny zaczęłam tracić siły. Obudziłam się pośród chmur (noc). Miałam na sobie moje czarne ubrania tyle, że koszulka zmieniła się na białą z czarnym sercem na środku. Wpatrywałam się w oddalające chmury. Spadałam. Czułam to. Jednak coś mi nie pozwoliło. Czułam się jak smok. Smok, któremu ktoś odebrał skrzydła. Jednak mimo to... Był szczęśliwy. Łzy mimowolnie popłynęły mi z oczy a na twarzy zagościł uśmiech. Gdy znów uniosłam wzrok stałam nad jeziorem. Słońce świeciło jak nigdy a promienie oświetlały krystaliczną wodę bez skazy. Trawa zielona jak z pomocą magii, a w okół unosił się orzeźwiający wiatr. A najszczęśliwsze było to... Że były smoki. -Kim jesteś?-Zapytał szatyn a czarny jak noc smok patrzył na mnie z zaciekawieniem a zarazem ufnością... Muahahahahaha! Musicie jeszcze trochę przeboleć. Co do wspomnień. Oparte były na moim zrytym dzieciństwie :D Wiem wiem. Czemu się szczerze? Rodzice sie kłócili przyjaciół nie miałam. Ale jestem na jakieś 51% optymistką XD Jak ktoś czytał poprzedni wpis (który usunęłam) Nie będzie karaoke party bo mi mikrofon kopnął w kalendarz. I możecie zadawać pytania, Nie ważne o czym będą chore, na jaki temat i ile (im więcej tym lepiej :3) Więc możecie zadać tyle pytań ile chcecie! Do zobaczenia niedługo (zależy od weny) ^^ .... KOCHAM CIĘ NECIE! Klikam publikuj. Piszę niezalogowany (byłam zalogowana). Klikam na moje konto a potem cofam. CO MAM? Ten zajebiażdży NIE skasowany rozdział!!!! Dziękujeeee~ TvT Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania